User blog:Sebapon/To Earthend/Chapter Two
Chapter Two Hasty leavings Hanatapon Where are you going dad? My son, I will miss you little one Don’t be silly, you’re not leaving right? Goodbye……. '' ''Pata, pata, pata BOOOM!'' '' I woke up so fast I hit my head on the pipe on top of my bead, I’ve been meaning to remove it. That stupid dream has been nagging me for years BOOOM! Oh right, I need figure out what’s making that sound at eight in the morning. BOOOM! Seriously? Their attacking the capitol? Zigotons? Nah we got a peace treaty with them, so what could it be? I’m going out to the street and people are running from the shore, what to do? Go towards the shore and see what’s happening, I start making my way when I remembered. “My sword!” Great now I had to go back get my sword. Off I go back to my home, when I see patapons making way for something big, I used this for my advantage I darted onto the new made way and stopped right in front of…….Oh great. I jumped out of the oncoming horde of Tatepons, Yumipons and whatnot. Well now we know that were saved, yay! I still needed to see what was going on. I ran into my house got my weapon and joined the armed men on their march to the shore. Chancellor Kon Damipon was making an announcement from his balcony “We are under attack” oh really? Nowadays anyone could become a chancellor “We are virtually undefended” I didn’t know that though, I thought we had like the best soldiers here. “So men, fight for you city, for you children, FIGHT FOR THE ALMIGHTY!!” Okay I’m not fond of the chancellor, but he sure does know how inspire a city. Pretty soon patapons were coming out of their houses, sewers and bars, holding all kind of makeshift weapons from pitchforks to broken bottles, wonderful. As we approached the sea I got a glimpse of what was the enemy. A squad was heading toward us; they only had a yellow slit from one side of their face to the other and they had thick dreadlocks of different colors, from orange (the most common) to blue, red and white(the leader by the looks of him) . Our boss ordered a halt, and he ordered the tatepons to raise their shield while a line behind held spears and pitchforks, the yumipons were told to be ready, in ten seconds the leader said “FIRE!” A hail of arrows hit the enemy, they kept on walking determined to get to us. The boss let the yumipons reload and said “FIRE!” another deathly hail fell on the enemies. Only one was left and it still came on walking. One of the yumipons launched an arrow and the last one fell. “The enemy is a determined one” said our leader “they will not back down, If you have the chance, strike” he told us. That was a very small team, I knew more were on the way but now I knew what we were up against. We got to the sand and we saw the magnitude of this attack force. There were eleven ships firing at the capitol, and there were smaller boats coming by the dozen. Then I noticed we were not going to be enough, even though another team had just joined us we were not going to beat this horde of enemies alone, luckily we had a good leader to direct us. “Yumipons, go to that building, give us some cover, Tatepons and citizens I need two groups, One goes with me, the other with my second in command to the building and protect the yumipons, Trained soldiers with me, the rest go with your new leader; Major Fon, go brave ones and fight for the Almighty!” I don’t consider myself inexperienced in the way of the sword, still, I felt more useful protecting our most important chance of winning this battle than being part of the ones that go to try and stop this infinite tide of enemies. At the beginning we pretty much just stopped the stragglers that manage to pass our first defenses, the yumipons would do most of the work , an hour passed, then things started getting messy, Our primary defenses were re retreating, Then I started fighting in earnest. Out of nowhere this strange young man told me “Cover me while I charge an attack” A Mahopon by the looks of him, these magic harnessers where extremely powerful but there were not many of his kind. We went inside the building and up the stairs were he sat down and started mumbling some mumbo jumbo, I just waited by the stairs in case some slit eyed attacker came, luckily none did. I look at this guy I’m covering, he gets up tells a yumipon to get out of the way, points his weird looking staff at the sea and the clouds start getting really dark really fast. He screamed some gibberish and a HUGE lightning bolt breaks a ship clearly in half, he didn’t waste time looking at this master peace, he immediately shot a house size ball of fire towards the ship right next to the one he had sunk, his target burst into flames. Wow. “Could you make a huge wav-“ I was about to suggest something then I noticed he was passed out. Well great. His actions inspired our troops noticeably, not enough, they had pushed us back to the doors of the buildings. One thing I’m proud of is that I will not give up easily; I was slicing these yellow eyed destroyers as if they were tender meat, yumipons came down stairs and started firing at the unstoppable force. In minutes we were sixteen men, eleven of them were yumipon the rest were the Major, two tatepons and I, Oh and the knocked out Mahopon. They were probably all over the city by now, I hope we had bought enough time for the citizens to escape. We were being pushed back onto the stairs when the enemy was falling back running onto the street, something was coming, something big. When we finally manage to take the building one of the yumipons said “Incoming reinforcements!’” at that moment Zigotons broke in and started making a way with….the chancellor at the front? He wields a humongous sword, not something I see every day. Behind him were even more. “What took you so long?” asked the major “We had to clean the city” answered chancellor Kon “How many are left of your army?” “Six, We lost the commander” answered major Fon “We shall mourn for them later my brave soldier” The chancellor said solemnly “Chancellor, we must take back The Hawk Eye before they leave with her” Said a patapon wearing a green mask “Very well, The Zigotons and I will destroy these things” He said things with disgust ”While you retake the vessel and leave, but I have changed your quest Quon, You must find and eliminate this threat”. “Yes sir” agreed Quon “what about our initial quest?” “There will be a better time to find them general” answered Kon “I agree” “Then it is settled, go! Take our vessel!” And with that General Quon left “Go with them my friends” the chancellor told us “I wish to stay and fight” Said major Fon “As you wish, will you go?” he asked the rest of us “I will go” I answered “So will I” said a tatepon “Off you go then” Kon said happily “I got to get something” I said I went into the building and got the semi-conscious mahopon, I asked the other volunteer to help me take him. When we got to where the general was organizing his small army the general said “Our mission is to take crew and ourselves to The Hawk eye, retake this enemy controlled vessel and sail to our enemies home and crush them” He was de-briefing his army “WHOORA!” answered the soldiers “Now move your raggedy eyeballs!” With that we descended upon the enemy like a hurricane, destroying everything in our wake. The Hawk Eye ''was heavily defended with enemy archers but almost no footmen. “Shield up! Archers ready!” ordered General Quon The enemy shot a voyage of deathly projectiles toward us managing to hit a few of our toripons “FIRE!” yelled the general in response Every single Yellow Eye one was down, this is what I call trained yumipons. We marched down the bay slicing anything in the way. “Clean the ship and we leave!” Quon ordered My tatepon friend and I waited outside with the defenders while the rest cleared our means of escape. Once there were no more threats on the vessel, a Yumipon on one of the crow’s nest said “Multiple targets in bound!” The defenders got their shields up ready to hit these rainbow hair creeps and send them to wherever they came from. “Get back!” screamed/ordered a dekapon, he looked to be the leader of these super strong, mutated and slightly brutish patapons. When one of these tells you to get back, you do it, unless you want to end up as a patapancake. We moved down the dock to where the ship was and we waited. The super strong patapon ran and hit the dock with his supersized hammer (I think it said Big Baby on it), breaking in halve this newly constructed, wooden dock. It was beautiful. The oncoming horde was stopped abruptly some of them falling in to the water. “Hope they not know how to swim” commented the huge brute We were really lucky to have these giants. “All aboard!” said the captain We scrambled toward the ship in a hurry. “Faster patapons, there is a ship pointing directly at us!” exclaimed the captain. I looked and saw that he spoke the truth. The closest ship to us was turning slowly at us. Not good. The tatepon, the extra lugged and I were the last ones on ''The Hawk eye. The captain said “Welcome to The Hawk Eye, ''The United Patapon-Zigoton Army best ship, I am your captain, the name is Gingi Minepon” (I thought we were in a hurry…) Then he asked “Who is the sleeping one?” “Another passenger” I replied, I didn’t know the name of this mahopon “The more the merrier!” Said the captain happily We took our knocked out friend to the cabins and put him on a hammock “So you never told me your name” said the tatepon helping me “You are correct” I stated, then said “Its Hanatapon, what’s your name?” “Kaden” answered my new comrade “Noticed his a mahopon?” Kaden said “His weird hat gives him away” We chuckled a little then he said “Yeah, but noticed his a Sabara?” Sabara are really rare rarepons. “Interesting, well once he wakes up let’s see what we can figure out.” I said “For now let’s go to see what’s happening out side” there seemed to be a lot of commotion. The Captain and the General seemed to be in a discussion “Our mission is to find their home and eliminate them!” was exclaiming General Quon “With what do you expect us to find them? If we make them retreat we can save the capitol and follow their soldiers” Answered Captain Gingi “These do not retreat captain, they stay and fight until their last man has fallen!” Quon was getting angry. And for a good reason, we were being fired by an enemy vessel. “Well I’ll blow that one at least” Meaning the ship that was intent on destroying us. “Very well” said the general, much less agitated. “First where are the engineers?” Asked the captain. “Here captain Gingi” Answered a Zigoton. I hadn’t seen any on ''The Hawk Eye ''“The name’s Wakaton” “Where have your lazy eyeballs been?” Asked Captain Chigi “We were Installing the weap-“ “Never mind, how many operational canons we got?” “Three canons, on each side and the crossbow at the front” “What about the ones you promised?” Asked disappointedly “Were in the middle of installing them cap” “Very well, continue” Wakaton left hurriedly to continue installing whatever he and his buddies were installing. The captain went to the poop deck and said “Battle stations!” The crew and troops went to their assigned places. The captain went to the steering wheel and headed for a collision course against our increasingly annoying trigger happy enemies. “When they get in range, fire the crossbow” Ordered the captain. This isn’t your average crossbow; its ammo had to be carried by two dekapons and had to be manned by one of these giants. “NOW!” and that tree size projectile was soaring through the air. It seemed that the crew was holding its breath until…. It made a clear hole from portside to the hull. Its sinking was eminent. You could hear cheers from the Zigoton soldiers, we cheered to. “And now we leave!” said the captain happily We were leaving when all of a sudden a horn sounded, at first I thought it was ours but then the enemy started retreating. “Amazing” commented General Quon “Agreed” said the captain “Let’s use this to our advantage” “What’s on your mind?” Asked Quon “Simple, we blow them to shreds as they pass by” “Dangerous” Said the Lieutenant “Very, if I didn’t have something up my sleeve” Said Gingi then “Where are you Zigoton!?” A figure came out from under the deck and ran towards him “Here Caps” “Wakaton right?” Asked the Captain “No sir, that’s my brother, I’m Makoton” “Very well, are your creations ready?” questioned the captain “You mean the semi-automatic canons sir?” Asked the zigoton “Yes those” “They are ready for use” he answered “Well good, we are about to use them” “Very well, let me alert my brother” With that he left in a hurry The captain chuckled. “What’s so funny Captain?” asked Quon “You’ll see” He answered simply, and then he said to his crew “We are going to sink some more of those ugly-eyed sons of manboroths!” “Woohoo!” “Awesome!” “Let’s do it!” Were the responses of crew and soldiers. “Man the canons and wait for my orders!” Commanded the captain The eight ships were already going our way; two broke away from the formation and were on a course paralleling ''The Hawk Eye. “The more the merrier! Fijo, take your dekapons and start rowing!” he told the leader of the huge patapons “Mister Captain, we are five and there are six paddles, we need three more” answered Fijo “You are a genius my friend” the dekapon was pleased with himself until “But you got it wrong at the end, you need one more man, not three you big kacheek” “Oh” was his response “Take a robopon, you know, the big handed ones” said Gingi “Okeydokey” You could not help but like this dekapon '' '' '' '' I could see why the captain chose a robopon; these robot arm patapons were probably just as strong as a dekapon, not to mention smarter, what I didn’t understand was, If he wanted to sink them why was he making the dekapons and robopon row? He must have a good so I did not ask. When the multi-colored hair attackers were right behind us Kaden asked me “So what do you think a semi-automatic canon?” I was about to answer but the captain yelled through a little tube, that I supposed went to were the dekapons where. “Stop!” Then to the men on deck “Sails up!” We were slowed down considerably. When the sails were up the oncoming threat was almost parallel to us. “Just what do you think you’re doing?” asked a very angry general Quon. They were right beside us, I could see their ugly faces with evil intent “Reverse!” Said the Captain through the same tube We started moving slowly back “Faster!” said captain Gingi “Ready the canons!” Immediately we were reversing right when the enemy was about to shoot “Fire!” ordered the captain I heard ''foom!foom!foom!foom!''and the standard sounds of canons shredding the rainbow haired vessels. What was surprising was the speed of the canons, It takes like a minute to reload a canon, these were firing per second. Only the ship on our starboard managed to fire a shot, but thanks to our clever captains maneuver we were out of the cannonballs way just in time, it hit their allies ship right on its poop deck. “That is a semi-automatic canon“ I said smartly “Wow, I want one for my birthday” said Kaden “Too bad there’s only two” I said “You amaze me captain” Said General Quon “I aim to please” Said the proud captain “Please is not the word I would use” “You should always use please” Said the chuckling captain “Oh very funny” Said the smiling General Kaden and I laugh at that bad pun as the yellow eyed attacker’s retreated. Category:Blog posts Category:Patapon Fanfic